


Between Us

by KingLeo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Explicit Consent, M/M, Mention of Gabe/Jack, This is my first time writing something like this be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: Gabe and Jesse had a little fling while on a mission. Now Gabe wants to talk about it, and Jesse was not expecting the outcome. My attempt at Daddy kink, because there’s just something about calling Gabe “papi”. I’ve been meaning to post this for a while, and I found out it’s tail end of McReyes week so hey, why not? good timing, I say. There’s more to this in the works that I’ll get around to posting once it gets finished and polished. Til then, enjoy.





	

Following Gabriel Reyes down a hallway alone always meant one thing: you were in deep shit. Jesse had had more than his share of scoldings, especially early on. Stealing rations, disobeying orders, being a general pain in the ass, things like that.

This time though, he had no idea what he'd done. By his reckoning, he'd been behaving pretty well lately. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he finally looked around a bit to actually pay attention where they were going...and paused.

“Where we goin, jefe?” he said.

“Isn't it obvious?” Reyes looked back at him, stopping beside the door to the cowboy's room.

“Well, yeah, but..Why?”

“Just open the door.”

Swallowing hard, Jesse keyed in the pass code to his room. The door slid open with a hiss, and Reyes walked passed him and into the room. Jesse felt his cheeks heat up a little as he followed him, lightly kicking at a pile of laundry as the door shut.

“Sorry it's kind of a mess in here.”

“Quiet.”

Why did that simple command make him shiver? Swallowing hard, he looked at his commander, taking him in for a moment. Every inch of him was hard muscle, from his bulging arms crossed over his broad chest to his incredible legs. Jesse's mind flashed back to a recent mission where he'd gripped those thighs as he'd...

Oh.

“Is this bout-”

“I told you to be quiet.”

Jesse almost choked on a lump in his throat. Reyes' voice wasn't scolding, just firm.

“I had to have a talk with Morrison about what happened. He's alright with it, though he took it out of my ass for not asking before hand.”

Jesse was sure the older man would hear his heart hammering in his chest. Was he dreaming right now? He pressed his nails into his palm until it stung. Okay so he was awake. Reyes was moving closer to him, making him have to look up slightly to meet his dark gaze.

“So this is me askin if you're interested in a sexual relationship with me.”

There was a moment of silence. Reyes tilted his head and smirked.

“You're mouth's hangin open, kid.”

Clicking his teeth shut, Jesse gulped and let out an uneasy laugh.

“Sorry, just...” He stared for a moment. “Wasn't expectin that.”

“But you want it.” Reyes took Jesse's chin in his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head back. “I've seen the way you've been watching me. Even just now, you were staring.”

“Well...yeah.” He laughed. “Have you SEEN you?”

Reyes smirked. He took a step and closed the distance between them. Jesse could feel his chest shudder with each breath as it pressed against Reyes'. He wanted to ask how the hell the older man could look so damned calm.

“So?” Reyes pressed. He already knew the answer, the smug bastard.

“Yeah..”

“'Yeah' what?”

“Yes I wanna have a sexual relationship with you.” Just saying it made him shiver.

Reyes kissed him, his full lips soft and warm. Jesse couldn't hold back a soft moan as he leaned into the contact. Strong hands gripped his hips and pulled him close. Reyes took advantage of Jesse’s gasp to push his tongue into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

When they finally parted, Jesse could feel the flush on his face.

“We'll talk details later,” Reyes said. He let go and moved back, gesturing to the bed. “Sit.”

Jesse did as he was told, hoping the bulge in his pants wasn't too obvious. He couldn't help it. Reyes stood in front of him, arms folded once more.

“Few things before we start,” the taller man said. “First, when we're off duty, you can call me Gabriel or Gabe.” He smirked a little, lowering his voice. “When we're alone, I prefer Papi.”

Jesse's half chub turned into a full hard on with just that word.

“P-Papi?” he gasped.

“Good boy.” Gabe touched his cheek, stroking slowly. “Now. There's two ways we can handle this. Plain vanilla sex is always enjoyable.” He paused for a moment, ensuring he had Jesse's attention. “But I prefer something a little more involved.”

“Like whips and chains?” Jesse offered with a laugh.

“Only if that's what you're into. No, I simply prefer to take the reins.”

“How so?”

“I can show you, if you want. It's easier that way.”

Shifting a little, Jesse nodded.

“Yeah alright,” he said. Gabe nodded.

“Most importantly, we need a safeword. I assume you know what that is.”

There was that throb in his pants again. He gulped and nodded.

“Yeah. Word means stop right now.”

“Exactly. So somethin easy to say, but that you wouldn't say during sex.”

Jesse half grinned, chuckling.

“Well, 'calf rope's a good way to say I give up, so.” He grinned, even though Gabe gave him a look of annoyance.

“Really?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Gabe stared at him, then shrugged.

“Fine. I'll trust you can say that if you don't like something.” Shifting his weight, Gabe looked him over. “We'll come up with a nonverbal some other time. Either way, if you say that, I will stop immediately, no matter what I'm doing. We'll cool off, I'll make sure you're alright, and we'll talk about it.”

There was something in the way he said that that sent a shiver down the young man's spine. Gabe tilted his head a little.

“You get that?”

“Yes.”

“Yes /what/, hijo?”

“Y-yes, Papi.”

“Good.”

Gabe leaned over him, his face less than an inch away from Jesse's.

“Here's the hard part for you. When we're engaged, it's best you only speak when I tell you to. I'll ask something, you answer. Speak out of line and you'll be disciplined. Got it?”

“Yes, Papi.”

Gabe's hand came to rest in the space between Jesse's thighs, knuckles almost touching his bulge.

“And what do you say if you want me to stop?”

“Calf-rope.”

“Very good, hijo.”

He lifted his hand, rubbing the backs of his fingers against Jesse's bulge. Jesse gasped, hips bucking into Gabe's touch. Gabe withdrew his hand and took hold of the latches on Jesse's armor.

“Let's get you more comfortable, hm?”

With Gabe's hands taking the lead, the two of them stripped Jesse down to his boxers. Gabe even set Jesse's prized hat aside with reverent care. Taking a step back, Gabe unzipped his hoodie in a deft motion and shrugged it off.

“Come here and help me undress.”

Jesse had to try not to jump at the order. He worked Gabe's belts off and set them aside, unclasped the armor from his legs as he stepped out of his boots, and tried not to linger on touching him too long as the other man pulled his shirt up and off. Jesse had to stop and just stare at him for a moment, trying not to drool. Gabe smirked and nothing short of flexed before stepping close to Jesse again.

“You want something, hijo?” he said.

“Y-Yea-yes Papi...”

“Tell Papi what you want.”

It took Jesse a moment to answer. He looked up and down Gabe's body, eyes settling on his bulge. He knew how big he was, both in length and girth, knew he was uncut, knew how he smelled and tasted...and wanted it again.

“I-I want to..suck you,” he said. His heart fluttered as Gabe hooked his thumb in the waist band of his pants.

“Go ahead, hijo.”

Jesse went to his knees, about to reach for his pants when he hesitated. He looked up at Gabriel and licked his lips. Gabe smirked and nodded, undoing his pants and letting them sag off his hips. Jesse tugged at his boxers, watching the fabric slide over the length of his shaft until it came free with a slight bounce.     

He couldn't wait. With this many hormones going, he was a slave to his desires. One hand moved to grip Gabe's thick cock, stroking him firmly. He slid his foreskin back with his fingers, then took the head of his cock into his mouth. Jesse wasn't all that skilled in things like this, but he made up for it in sheer enthusiasm. He sucked and rubbed his tongue over the head, then slid his mouth a little further.

Gabe moaned. One strong hand came to rest in Jesse's messy brown hair, gently urging him forward. Jesse hummed a moan around him, pushing his mouth along his length and sucking. Every pleasured sound from Gabe made him shiver and want to please him more. He'd never given a shit before what anyone thought of him or what they told him to do. But Gabe had earned his respect and adoration, and every scrap of approval from him made Jesse's heart soar.

In wanting to please the other man, he might have gotten a little over zealous. He pushed his head down and the head of Gabe's cock butted the back of his throat. Suddenly his eyes watered and he had to pull back, coughing. Gabe's hand in his hair remained gentle, stroking slowly.

“Easy, hijo,” Gabe said. His voice was surprisingly gentle. He guided Jesse's head to rest against his hip, continuing to rub at his scalp. “You need some more practice before you can handle that much.”

“But-”

The hand in his hair suddenly tugged, making Jesse gasp.

“No buts.”

“Alright...Papi.”

The hand relented. Nosing the man's hip, Jesse slowly stroked him. He licked his lips as he heard Gabe moan and watched a bead of precum form at his tip. He moved his head to lick it away, sucking at the head of his cock once more.

“Mm good boy.”

Damn that praise made him moan. Jesse closed his eyes as he focused his attention on the smooth bell of Gabe's cockhead, tongue pressing and rubbing as he sucked. His hand worked the rest of his shaft.

“Alright, hijo.” Gabe's voice sounded almost strained. “Mmm that's enough for now.”

Once more the hand in his hair tugged and Jesse pulled back. Gabe shifted his hips backward, taking a half step away to enforce his point. Jesse's lust dark eyes looked up at Gabe, and he licked his reddened lips.

“Get on the bed,” Gabe ordered. “On your back.”

Jesse shifted his weight, moving to give the head of Gabe's cock one last lick before he stood. For his trouble, he got a firm swat on the backside.

“Don't get smart.” There was a warning in his voice.

Biting his lip, Jesse flopped down, kicking his blankets to the foot of the bed. He watched Gabe step out of his pants and kick them aside. Jesse half rolled onto his side and stared. Gabriel Reyes was a /lot/ of man to take in, and Jesse took his time letting his eyes wander. It seemed like Gabe enjoyed being admired, simply standing there a moment before moving closer.

“You like to stare a lot, hijo.” Gabe gently pushed him flat onto his back. “You have lube or something, right?”

Jesse felt his face redden a little, then nodded. He was about to sit up and get it, then thought better of it. Gabe /had/ just pushed him flat again, after all. Instead he nodded to his bedside table. Gabe reached over and pulled the drawer open, taking out the bottle he found there. He eyed something in the drawer and looked down at Jesse again.

“Condom?”

“Ah,” Jesse hesitated. “Well...I'm clean n'all..”

“So am I.”

“Then I'm alright without it if you are.”

Gabe nodded and shut the drawer, sitting on the side of the bed. He stroked Jesse's thigh slowly, looking him over for a moment. The younger man squirmed and bit his lip under his commander's gaze.

“Somethin wrong?” Gabriel smoothed his hand over Jesse's belly, teasingly tracing the trail of brown hair lower.

“Nah.” Jesse wet his lips and chuckled. “Just..still feel like I'm dreamin.”

Gabe chuckled lowly. He moved his hand and slid 2 fingers along the length of Jesse's cock, drawing a gasp from the younger man.

“Let's go over this one more time.” Gabe loosely wrapped his fingers around Jesse's cock. “What do you call me?”

“Papi.” Jesse gasped and rocked into the hand on him, far too loose to offer the stimulation he needed.

“And when can you speak?”

“W-When spoken to.” Jesse moaned as Gabe rubbed his thumb across the head of his length.

“Good. And what is your safe word?'

“Calf rope.”

The grip on his cock tightened, drawing a long moan of relief from him. Gabe pumped him a couple of times.

“Again.”

“C-Calf rope.”

Gabe leaned over him and kissed him firmly. Jesse moaned, reaching up to grip the back of his head and hold him close. The kiss deepened, their tongues pushing and pressing against one other. The bed squeaked a little as Gabe climbed fully onto it and laid himself against Jesse. Moaning into his mouth, Jesse pressed his hips up to meet Gabriel's only to be pushed back down on the bed.

“Relax.” It was more of an order than a comment.

It was hard to manage. Jesse wanted to press himself against Gabe's solid body and rut himself to completion. But those strong hands and firm tone had other plans.

Gabe picked up the oil and sat back on his heels.

“Bend your legs up,” he said. “Show Papi your hole.”

Jesse felt his face heat as he shifted down and spread his legs. One of Gabe's hands hooked under his knee and pushed his leg, holding it up and back. Jesse was completely exposed, but all the same he felt himself twitch. Gabe hummed in approval.

“You're so pretty, hijo,” he said, voice soft and warm.

The hand on Jesse's leg rubbed before moving away, allowing Gabe to slick his fingers in lube. Two pairs of brown eyes met as Gabe reached between Jesse's legs and smoothed his fingers against his hole. Jesse gasped and moaned thickly.

“Hold your legs back for me,” Gabe said.

Jesse obeyed, both hands grasping under his knees to pull his legs back. He felt like he was on display...and liked it.

“Good boy.”

Those words made him shudder. When he'd been younger, he'd lived for Gabe to praise him. Now it felt like coming back to those moments, though his heart was racing for an entirely different reason. The first finger slid into him, slow and warm, reaching deep until Gabe's knuckles pressed to his ass.

“Does that feel good, hijo?”

“Y-yeah...Aw fuck.”

Gabe's hand suddenly turned, and his finger pushed hard against a sensitive area. Jesse's eyes went wide and he arched, crying out.

“/Yes/,” and he emphasized the word, “what?”

“Y-Yes Papi!”

The correction was enough to make Gabe relent for the moment. Jesse was still seeing stars as the digit moved in and out of him. He dug his fingertips into his legs, squirming as though he could open himself more for Gabriel.

“Patience, hijo,” Gabe said lowly.

Jesse watched him shift on the bed, gulping a breath as he felt full lips brush over his cock. Gabe mouthed at him slowly, sucking the head of Jesse's cock into his mouth as he eased a second finger inside him. It wasn't exactly painless, and the younger man whined softly as both digits slid deep into him.

“P-Papi..” Jesse bit his lip and squirmed a bit. Gabe licked along his cock before he looked up at him.

“Doin okay?” He carefully slid his fingers back and forth, gauging his reactions.

“Yeah..” Jesse took a second and swallowed hard. “Y-Yessir.”

Gabe hummed lowly. He tilted his head and mouthed along the length of Jesse's shaft, then sucked him into his mouth. With something to distract him, it was easier for Jesse to start to relax. Gabe moved so that one of Jesse's legs could rest over his shoulder, freeing his hand to clutch at the bed. A third finger probed him questioningly, and Jesse rocked his hips and moaned in response.

Another finger slid in, and soon another followed. Jesse was writhing and panting in pleasure, lost in feelings of mingled pain and bliss. Every second that ticked by, the pleasure overcame the pain, until he was moaning and bucking his hips to meet Gabriel's fingers.

“Such a good boy,” Gabe purred.

His arm flexed as he thrust his fingers faster. Jesse arched and cried out in need.

“Tell me you want me,” Gabe said.

“I-I want you, Papi!” Jesse obediently responded. Gabe's hand turned and thrust deep into him, fingers stroking everywhere they could reach.

“You need me, don't you hijo?”

“Y-Yes, Papi.”

Gabe drew his finger out, and Jesse whined at the loss. He could feel his hole twitch. He wanted to be filled so badly. Gabe had the lube again and was smearing an ample amount onto his thick cock. Jesse shifted enough to watch him.

“You like my cock, hm?” Gabe shifted forward enough to let Jesse better see the way the lube glistened over his dark skin, little dribbles of it following the contours of his heavy balls. He slid the skin back along his shaft to better show off the swollen head. A bead of pre hung tantalizingly from the tip.

“I want you inside me, Papi..” Jesse was panting as he shifted and tried to pull his legs back and fully expose his reddened needy hole.

Seeing Gabe lick his lips at the wanton display turned Jesse on that much more. Gabriel leaned over him, the tip of his thick cock nudging against Jesse's hole. Muscles in his sides and back flexed as he pushed forward. Jesse felt the fat, smooth head push into him and immediately tensed, gripping at Gabe's arm.

Seeing the younger man was having trouble, Gabe brought one hand to slowly stroke Jesse's cock. Over and over, he encouraged him to breathe and relax. When Jesse did, he pushed a little deeper. Jesse was gripping the bed and trying to keep himself from coming apart. Gabe's cock was so /big/. Still, he'd dreamed of riding that monster cock, jerked off it the thought more than a few times, and he wasn't about to back down. He knew it would get better. He just had to endure it until then.

“Breathe, hijo,” Gabriel urged.

Jesse gulped a breath, swallowing hard. Gabe slid his arms under Jesse's legs and guided them to rest on his hips. This let Jesse lay back and focus on his breathing. Both of Gabe's warm hands slid over Jesse's chest and belly as he murmured soft Spanish to him. Gabe rolled his hips slowly, rocking into him with careful, measured movements.

Fortunately, Gabe was attentive, only sliding deeper when Jesse relaxed enough to allow it. He never forced, never pushed, just smeared a bit more lube between them and moaned his name lowly.

After a what felt like an eternity, Gabe stilled. For a moment, he simply touched everywhere he could reach, rubbing his hands over Jesse's chest and belly and cock, even leaning down to take one of his nipples into his teeth. Jesse moaned and whined, gasping in pleasure as he squirmed beneath him.

Then Gabriel started to move. Jesse gasped when he felt the monster cock slide backward, almost leaving his hole entirely before pushing in once more. It stretched him wider and wider still, then retreated again. Again he pulled back, then thrust forward smoothly.

“Papi,” Jesse whined, gripping the bed.

“Doin alright?” Gabe moved up to press a light kiss to Jesse's lips. Jesse nodded, looping an arm around Gabe's shoulders. The older man smirked. “I knew you could take it.”

He punctuated his words by pushing a little deeper, opening Jesse wider. Jesse cursed and groaned in pleasure, getting a smirk in response from Gabe. He kept pushing deeper, easing forward with every thrust. Finally he leaned over him and pushed his hips hard against Jesse's ass.

“It's all the way in, hijo,” Gabe moaned. “Mmm such a good boy, taking all of Papi's dick.”

Jesse gasped and writhed as he felt Gabe bottom out in him. He gripped at Gabe's shoulders, nails biting down into his dark skin. Gabe hummed and kissed at his throat. His movement remained restricted to small churns of his hips. Jesse gulped each breath, finally finding the ability to relax under him.

“Good boy.”

Jesse felt his cock twitch against his belly. His flagging erection was quickly returning to full force. Gabe kissed him firmly. His lips were so soft and warm and he tasted so fucking good..Jesse barely noticed when the churning rolls became slow rocks. He moaned as Gabe pulled further back, then sank his entire thick shaft into him again. The groan of pleasure it drew from Gabriel made Jesse gasp.

“Who's Papi's good boy?” Gabe's voice was a thick purr.

“I-I am, s-sir.”

The thrusts became harder, pulling over halfway out of him before pushing back to the hilt. Jesse arched and tightened his legs around Gabe's waist.

“Tell Papi how much you like it.”

“S'fuckin amazin. Fuck please don't stop, Papi.”

Gabe did the opposite. He sped up, hips slapping firmly against Jesse's ass over and over. The young cowboy arched and moaned until Gabriel silenced him with a kiss, swallowing his shrill sounds of pleasure. He held Jesse's gaze when he pulled away.

“Are you gonna come around Papi's dick?” Gabe was starting to pant, a faint sheen of sweat covering his dark skin.

“Yes!” Jesse arched and tried to buck to meet his thrusts.

“Jerk yourself. Let me watch.”

Jesse reached between them obediently, grabbing his cock. He panted as he jerked himself hard and fast, trying to match Gabe's pace at first and utterly failing. Gabe didn't relent, keeping his thrusts hard and forceful. He paused only to shift himself down and when he thrust in again, Jesse saw stars. He clapped his free hand over his mouth and moaned /loud/ against his palm. He squeezed and jerked his cock as ropes of white painted his stomach, sticking to the faint lines of hair there.

Gabe's powerful hands gripped Jesse's hips, lifting him slightly. His thrusts lost all sense or rhythm or restraint, hammering his thick dick into him over and over. His breathing was ragged and heavy, sweat clearly beading over his chest and arms.

“Can I come in you, hijo?” he asked. He sounded desperate.

“Ye-yes!” Jesse moaned from behind his hand.

“You want Papi's come?”

“Yes!”

Everything grew to a fever pitch. Gabe hauled him into his last few thrusts, panting and moaning through gritted teeth. Jesse felt his cock jerk one last time as Gabe's jaw hung open and he let out a half choked moan. He could feel the pulses of Gabe's cock inside him, intensified by firm grinds of Gabe's hips.

Neither spoke for several moments. The only sound between them was their rough panting and thready moans. Gabe eased himself down to lay over Jesse, pressing a few lazy kisses to his mouth.

“You good?” he asked. Jesse nodded, giving him a thumbs up and a dumb smile.

After a couple moments to catch their breath, Gabe shifted and pulled his hips back. Jesse hissed and bit his lip, gripping Gabe's forearm.

“I know.” Gabe kissed at his face gently, stroking his hand over his arm. “Always the worst part.”

“E'yep,” Jesse groaned.

Gabe kissed him several times more, then slowly slid off the bed. Jesse felt completely wrecked, and judging by the smile on Gabe's face, he looked it. He grazed his teeth over his lip, running his fingers through his own drying come on his belly.

“Papi likes?”

“Mmm Papi likes.” Gabe's voice was a purr that reverberated through the room. His smile was almost a leer, and Jesse felt a shiver creep down his spine.

Gabe finally turned away, finding a wash cloth and running it under the tap for a moment. He wrung it out and came back, sitting on the edge of the bed. Starting at Jesse's face, he gently wiped him down, cleaning sweat and come off his skin. Once more he stood, rinsed the cloth out, and came back, making a circling motion with his hand.

“Turn over.”

Jesse groaned and rather gracelessly wriggled onto his belly. His ass ached, and he swore he'd need a day to recover. Gabe guided his legs apart, then slid the cool cloth along the cleft of his ass. Jesse whined and bit his lip as Gabe cleaned his hole as gently as he could.

“Did a number on you,” Gabe said, though there wasn't a hint of apology in his tone.

“Not complainin,” Jesse said. Gabe's rumbling chuckle once more filled the quiet room as he continued to carefully clean the younger man.

“Should hit the showers soon.” Gabe stood and picked up his pants, shaking them out a bit. Jesse propped himself up on his elbows and made a noise of annoyance.

“Now hold on there,” he drawled. “You ain't just gonna leave, are ya?”

Gabe paused, one leg bent up and ready to slide into his pants. Jesse shimmied over on his small bed, giving Gabe his very best puppy dog eyes.

“Stay a while, please?”

It took a moment before Gabriel dropped his pants again, moving over to settle beside Jesse and hook his arm around him. Pressed to his side, Jesse nestled his head against Gabe's muscular chest, his arm draping over his belly. Despite himself, Gabe smiled. His fingers lightly toyed with still damp brown hair, getting a noise of contentment.

“Thanks, Papi,” Jesse cooed. Gabe kissed his forehead.

“Sure thing, hijo.”


End file.
